


Tree Tops

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Even Ligur has his down moments.What better way to help HIM out then treat him to his creatures best element?Trees and heights.Ligur likes the trees and heights~
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Tree Tops

"Not like you to leave a trail dissatisfied, Ligur!" I hear Hastur comment as we head back towards our office.

My head hurt, I hadn't had a good sunbath in an age, I felt moody, and my food wasn't digesting because of all this.

Needless to say, I felt like shit, a miserable pile of shit, and not the useful kind you could light on fire either, that gross slick ass shit that made you wish you didn't have a sense of smell in your mouth as well!

"Lig?"

I look up and around and find Hastur standing at our office door, a look upon his thin pale face concerns me so I smirk and wave a hand, "Figured you were hungry or wanted a stretch after all that bullshit!" And he smiled gently.

I loved his smiles~

I smiled gently back and greet him as he approached me with a rumbling purr along his side before side by side, we head for what I figured would just be a walk around the corridors of Hell.

It turns out, Hastur chose instead to go Above for our lunch date and exercise, but ALSO, not leading us to OUR pond, but some place new!

"Can't always be about me, Lig~" He points out as I gawk at the huge amount of trees sprawled around us.

We weren't in Hell nor London anymore!

I pet my Chameleon who too seemed excited as sun rays beat down upon us through palm tree leaves, salty waves in the distance a relaxing sound overtaking the constant bustle of Hell and work.

"Hastur?"

"Florida, Ligur! Seems nice, right? Have a bunch'a lizards and sun and trees! Look, sand and water too, bugs everywhere even~"

I choked as my Chameleons tail coils around my throat in joy and I myself beam at the even paler Demon, smirking as I study him and the sand and muse playfully, "Don't lay down, Pet~"

"Wot?"

"I won't find you in this white ass sand~" And laugh as he charges for me as he seems my point, snapping, "See if I treat you to someplace nice ya bitch!"

Easily, boots kicked off, I shimmy up along a palm tree and give Hastur a Cheshire Cat grin as the poor toad just looks at me and points, arms crossed.

"Oi, googly eyes, I don't climb!"

I flick out my tongue, the tip forked and wink, "Ain't coming down~"

"Fucker!" I'm cursed and only a toad can, Hastur sends his boots off and tries sticking himself to the slick bark and hisses as he huffs, "I'm ganna beat you, bastard!" To which I waggle my index seductively for him to come get me and relax upon my back with ease, a tail forming, keeping a hefty grip upon the tree trunk I reclined on.

"Be the frog, Hastur! Beeeee the froooog~"

"Your an assssssss, Ligur! Your an assssssss!"

I snort. He snarls.

I rest my head back and soak in the sun oh so happily, feeling my guts churn my undigested meals up at last, bones and gristle as if they were nothing~

I stretch and splay my fingers, claws out, then my toes and their claws, then see how far Hastur has gotten.

It's within seconds, he's RIGHT THERE, we're face to face, nose to nose! But since I moved, I threw him off kilter and he slipped. And much the way of a frog or toad, he grabbed for the first thing he saw, me!

I screech and use my claws as my jackets pulled, then my tail, uncoiling as Hasturs claws sank into it, my need to not let him go made it release the tree.

Like iguanas falling from trees due to cold weather, Hastur and I dropped like coconuts painfully into the sand painfully, poor Hastur below me.

"Oops," I get up as quickly as possible then get shoved back into the sand, Hastur above me, his fangs gleaming with his smile, eyes burning within mine.

"My slimy toad~" I rumble and we touch noses before our lips, my arms wrapping around his neck, his own pulling my jacket the rest of the way off as the heat of the sun and the sound of the surf erased our issues back in Hell~

-

By that night, Hastur and I lay within another palm tree, funnily enough, a large iguana torn into between us, Hasturs head resting below my chin, our bodies eased of the afternoon and welcomed to cool salty night breeze, the wonderful sound of the palm fronds brushing together.

I rumble deeply within my chest and nuzzle Hastur before whispering into his sleeping ear, "Thanks for this my, Pet~ I love you~" Then rest my head upon his before allowing the world and it's beauty to take me in Her sleep.


End file.
